


romance way

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: *这个故事发生于tv49-50之间*关系不明的游→→→→→→←←了*不严谨的黄文，当做是平行世界来看吧





	romance way

藤木游作已经超过三个月没有得到任何有关鸿上了见的消息，网络上尽出些风言碎语，但没有一点具有可靠性。他从分别后第一个月熬到第二个月，冷静下来倒也不像之前那样把遇见对方的期盼写在眼里，倒是在心里祈祷鸿上不要被发现，这么安安静静地藏着也挺好的。  
但是少年人活络的心思却难以自制，当年心中那方寸的感激之情数以万计地堆积起来，使他变得更加执着。  
不只是想要见他这么简单的事情。白日里还可以掩起来那份心意、不叫什么人察觉，但夜中失控的梦境是他强烈愿望的折射。  
在这之前，他只会日复一日地重复噩梦、偶尔梦见被他的勇气天使拯救，他几乎不会做这种五颜六色的梦。但是现在，梦变多了，光怪陆离的梦里总是有他的意中人，从梦中的重逢、到拥抱……食髓知味的大脑最后编织出来的梦境让他又怕又兴奋。这般激烈的肉体相缠，他只在午休时候在同学的手机上瞥到过，大片白花花的肉体和人类生殖器颜色形成的反差并不美妙，因此游作只瞥了一眼就没有胃口再继续欣赏下去。但如今，他的梦中，正脱下衣服的鸿上了见，却比所有毛片主角还更加吸引人，馋得高中生坐立难安。  
他在梦中对着那段身姿偷偷咽口水，想把勒得难受的领带解开，却笨手笨脚地搞了半天，而已经一丝不挂的revolver，用那漂亮的无瞳金眸看他。轻笑着对他勾了勾手指，这缩在沙发上的高中生才怯生生地过去，被更年长的人偷了一个吻……而后他们拥吻着在床单上纠缠，游作虽是新手，但学习能力快得很，没几回便让对方发出难耐的鼻音。  
等他们分开喘气的时候，他的领带早就不知道散到什么地方了，衬衫的扣子也七零八乱的被解开，revolver顺着他胸膛摸下去，但凡他手指碰到的扣子都毫无抵抗之力，轻而易举就被解开了。这会，红发的美人跨坐在他小腹上，边摸边蹭，漂亮的阳具垂在腿间。游作第一次这么近距离地欣赏同性的阴茎，但却没有半分嫌厌，这般形状与色泽他都是初次看到。作为生殖器，那部分的颜色虽深了些，但也格外可爱，看得他都有些妄自菲薄。  
“你在想什么？”  
在他走神时，他的衬衫已经被乱糟糟地扒开了，裤链也被拉下来，汉诺的领导半迷着眼睛，用屁股一下一下地隔着他的内裤蹭来蹭去。  
而后游作直白地表达了自己对他性器的夸奖，被夸了的revolver却一幅略显害羞的表情，伸手去掏他的阴茎，二根阳物蹭在一起。  
“游作的……比我大呢，”他稍微弯起嘴角，“来吧，看在你好几夜都……梦到我的份上，想插进来就插吧，别客气。”  
游作也的确没客气，在梦里换着花样和他玩。高中生还不太懂什么五花八门的玩法，便央求更年长的那方再教几个招式，连着数夜都如此。有时他也会梦见身为playmaker的自己，穿着紧身衣去撕扯revolver的衣服，戴着手套抚摸衣料破洞下的胴体。甚至白天的时候那些淫梦的记忆也会不自觉地涌回他的思绪里，扰得他耳垂通红。  
当然有时候白天累惨了，夜晚便一夜无梦，但是高中生醒来上学时却觉得有点欲求不满的烦闷，心里对鸿上了见的挂念便强上几分。他虽然明面上不再奢望能偶遇，但是每日出门前难免心怀侥幸，到了街上便仔细打量行人，指不定运气够好可以看到鸿上了见呢。  
这天他到游乐园里，目光扫一圈也没有看到日思夜想的白发，便又将精力投入于他现在的麻烦里。由于在link vrains里的决斗过累，可能接近一周都没有梦见和revolver进行亲密活动，顶多迷迷糊糊地梦个拥抱。但所谓天降惊喜就是如此，等他下了摩天轮，准备出园的时候，却看见入口正排队检票的某个游客。  
高中生的脚步不自觉地停下来，用目光把那人上下扫描几回，便转头和穗村尊说道，“抱歉，你先回去吧，我去和熟人聊两句。”  
两个伊格尼斯同时顺着他的目光看去，立刻搞明白事情的ai对flame挤眉弄眼，后者也很快明白，便配合游作连哄带骗把尊劝离现场。剩下藤木游作一人在一旁等待鸿上了见入园，他的ai这时也被开启静音模式躺在包里。  
约五分钟后，鸿上背着个形状可爱的包通过检票口，面上没什么表情地进来了。  
谢天谢地，他是一个人来的。  
游作没有立刻上前打招呼，而是在角落偷看了一会，等鸿上从海盗船上下来的时候才腆起脸上前：  
“REV——鸿上！”  
白发的人转过头看他，惊讶从他脸一闪而过，“藤木。”  
真担心你，这都入夏了才出现，本来还想请你品尝草䕌哥的春季新品热狗面包……你最近过得还好吗？有开新号去link vrains吗？卡组调整了吧，什么时候有空再和我决斗呢……一瞬间千思万绪在游作的脑海里沸腾，但开了口就只剩下一句，“我很想你。”  
不愧是在决斗期间大言不惭告白的超直球型选手藤木游作，这简单的发言就让成年人从脖子羞红到头，最后干脆羞得转过头，只留得一撇粉红色的侧脸颊。  
“啊、抱歉抱歉，吓到你，我的意思是……最近过得还好吗？我已经很久没有你的消息了……还有点担心。”  
“不、没事，”鸿上抬手捏了捏自己的脖子，又用手背轻蹭了一下羞红的脸，但是这并不能缓解他的状况，“换个地方说话吧。”  
“行，你想去哪？”  
成年人沉思了几秒，然后抬手指了指游作的身后，那正是他刚刚下来的摩天轮。

 

.  
“还真没想到会碰到你，”鸿上找了个舒服姿势靠在摩天轮里的椅背上。  
高中生愣神了几秒，“是啊，我也没想到。”没想到还可以和你一起坐摩天轮，“你的近况怎么样？自那次分别之后可以说是杳无音信了。”  
“还行，整理旧事费了一些时间，最近在着手重振汉诺。”他看着游作，“倒是你，怎么又在link vrains里露面了？身为通缉犯多少也低调一些比较好吧。”  
这个问题已经有人和他提过了，但是游作懒得换号，所以都是搪塞过去。这回是他的意中人提这个建议，他难得乖乖应好，对鸿上提出的建新模的提议点头答应，末了还不忘把话题引到对方身上，“你换新号了吗？”  
鸿上没有否认，“也不算换新号吧，只是把最初的注册的旧账号拿出来避避风头，等事情都安定之后还是会换回revolver。”  
“是因为revolver的形象更帅吗？”游作冲他眨眨眼睛。  
“当然不是！是因为revolver的账号有风暴连线的技能。我现在用的账号也挺帅的。”  
“可以加一下好友吗？”高中生鼓起勇气向他发出请求，“绝对不会暴露你的，只是方便联系。”  
他既没有拒绝也没有同意，只是靠在椅背上看向窗外，“事先说好，在一切尘埃落地前，我是没有心思考虑多余的事情。”  
游作欣喜若狂，激动得都站起来准备随时扑上去了，但又觉得这样太失礼，便装作平静地坐在鸿上身边，“谢谢你。”  
鸿上把目光从窗外收回来看着身边人，“既然提到这事，你最近的梦有点过分了。”  
“——你知道那些梦？！”  
“我……知道一点吧，虽然记不得具体你做了什么，但是我可以感觉到那是什么性质的梦。”他露出带有深意的微笑，看得游作心虚得要命，还挣扎地反驳他：  
“不可能吧……？”  
“你之前一直在重复那个噩梦，我会试着安慰你，但并不是每次都可以传达给你……可能和我们的物理距离以及我的精神状态有关。” 鸿上顿了一下，“这几个月也一样，你的那些梦让我也没法好好睡……高中生的精力实在是太旺盛了。早知道第一次的时候不回应你，说不定也没有接下来这么多折腾……我当时睡得迷迷糊糊，心想，如果回应你的话会怎么样呢，真是好奇害死猫啊。”  
游作听到这席充满爆点的发言，一时都不知是该先害羞好、还是先窃喜，整个人登时就像卡机似的毫无反应，几秒钟后才自暴自弃地倒在座位上，怔怔盯着天花板。  
鸿上对他的反应有点好笑，“我还以为你会脸红？毕竟被淫梦对象察觉这种事情——”  
“不。”他唐突地开口，“你是怎么想的？”  
既然你也明白我有多喜欢你，还在梦里配合我……你是怎么看待我的？高中生尽力去感应对方的心声，但是这回除了他自己的心跳声，他并没有感受到鸿上的想法。  
“我啊……”鸿上对他的这个问题不感意外，嘴角仍是微微上挑的，“我不介意你做这种梦，但是频率稍微控制一下吧？”  
“那，了见喜欢我吗？”  
鸿上没有开口，他们四目相对，这回谁也没移开视线。于是他伸手抓住游作的领带，将他拉近，  
“不讨厌。”  
那是游作在接吻前，听到的最后一句话。

 

.  
说真的，游作完全没有料想到，鸿上会在回避他的示爱后向他抛出‘来一发’的橄榄枝，搞得游作在游乐场里都有些飘飘然。这之后他们一起玩的游乐项目，也有那么几分约会的意思，至少游作试着去偷偷碰他的手背也没有被拒绝。  
而后，玩得尽兴的两个人从游乐园里出来，买了些必需品便直接去游作的公寓里。  
他梦中的美妙事情终于要成真了。  
“今晚别再打扰我睡眠了，”鸿上把游作推倒在他不宽的单人床上，“让你真枪实弹地体验一回，如何？”  
“我觉得一回可能不够。”游作从他粉色衬衣下摆摸上去，“你现在反悔也来不及了。”  
那衬衣下方温滑柔软的腹部手感极好，往上摸去便是他的胸部，比梦中revolver的胸肌要再大上一些。游作嫌衣服太碍事，便向上撩起卷着，使鸿上的乳头稍微露出来却又被衣料边缘摩擦得硬起。  
这是他第一次做这种事情，但因为在梦中练习数次，倒也不怎么生疏，调情的手法也很熟练，将人压倒在床上，连边吻边剥鸿上衣服的技法都与初次淫梦所习得的无异。鸿上不甘愿自己被剥得一丝不挂，便伸手去扯游作的校服。这回不知是太兴奋还是紧张，他修长的手指怎么也解不开游作衬衫的扣子，抖了几下还在与扣子缠绵不休。游作便握住他的手将扣子慢慢解开，“revolver解我的扣子可熟练得很，你怎么回事？”  
鸿上不理他的调戏，抬起已经光裸的足隔着他的校裤去踩压他的裆部，“在梦里和我做的playmaker可没你这么熟练。”  
“那，了见，”他把上衣甩在一旁的地上，低下身子附在鸿上的耳边，“你喜欢哪一种？熟练还是不熟悉的？你喜欢什么都要你教导的playmaker吗？”  
“别废话，”鸿上把他的头搂过来啵了一口，像梦中一样把光裸的四肢缠在他身上，很短暂的接吻后便伸手去扒他的校裤拉链。这回手指灵活极了，几秒钟便拉开裤链，又从藏蓝色的内裤里把小游作扒拉出来。握着那根的手打着转来回撸动它，掌心配合着轻压龟头，都不需要多少工夫，那阳具就完全勃起、茎身上的青筋怒发，随时准备插到蜜穴里大干一番。  
游作等他玩够了便把刚才买回来的小瓶装润滑液的包装扯开，往手中倒了些许再往鸿上了见的臀缝中抹去。后穴干涩，他便又倒了一些摸进去。起先只能进入一根手指，他耐着性子一点点扩张起来，勉强能入两根手指。他压在鸿上的身上，而后者一面享受他的指入服务，一面懒散地舔弄他的耳垂。  
往日在梦中，他们好像从来没有做过事前扩张。毕竟现实和梦还是不同，梦里鸿上了见的后穴不需要扩张或者润滑，直接掰开插进去也没什么问题，因此游作这是第一次体验给爱侣做事前准备的美妙。  
随着他手指的不断插入抽出，鸿上的呻吟也一点点地变着音度，腰逐渐大幅度地扭动起来，甚至一手撸着游作的阴茎、一手挡去自己大半张脸。时不时地漏出一两声有点高的鼻音，鼓励着游作又加了一根手指进去。这会，三根手指都可以顺利地进出了，甚至这般扩张已经让鸿上的龟头往外冒着前列腺液。  
游作看扩张得差不多，便将手指抽出，握着小兄弟准备往里面插，却被鸿上拦下，“戴套。”  
“我不会射进去的，”游作信誓旦旦地保证。  
“不行，”鸿上干脆自己伸出手去够床头柜上的安全套，先撕开一个递给游作，又拿了一个自己戴上，“你在梦里从来都是中出我，乖乖戴上。”  
那粉红色的套子戴起来格外色情，特别是在鸿上的那根上，深粉色的立物和偏白的肌肤形成的颜色对比显得他的身体像什么美味的甜点一样。原来梦里的那些不是骗人的，游作伸手握住鸿上的臀肉向两边打开时觉得那手感如梦一般，叫人舍不得放手。他用手指将穴口向两边拉开，阳具顶着那一小道肉红色的软缝。鸿上握着他的阴茎一点点地往里面吃下，直到整个龟头都被吞下才松手示意游作自己来。  
穴里的软肉会吸得很，若不是戴了安全套，他估计刚插进去就会被夹射。阳具插了三分之二，余下的部分怎么也插不进去，游作不得不退出了一点，再慢慢撞进去。好不容易整根都被吃下了，抬眼看鸿上了见，却发现对方眼泪都出来了。  
“对不起？！！是不是弄痛你了，”高中生手忙脚乱地准备把刚刚插入的阴茎拔出来，但鸿上却用腿勾紧他的腰。  
“不是、不要退出……不是因为痛。”  
他用手背擦去眼角的生理盐水，“是因为你突然捅到了……好地方。”  
这幅模样真的引人犯罪，在梦里做爱的revolver可不会因为被插到好球带就流眼泪，顶多发出小声的赞美……这幅青涩得犹如即将成熟但仍未熟的果实的姿态，让游作不由得担心起来，“你…怎么……”  
“我是说，我以为你很有余裕……?”  
“啊、”鸿上用一脸困惑的表情看他，“你在说什么？”  
游作不自觉地动了动下半身，“没什么…….我要开动了。”  
他抬起鸿上的胯，开始试着将阳具退后些许再捣入，梦里学到的诀窍多少还是很有用的，但是他插了一会便忘记那些诀窍，开始随意地开合起来，什么深入浅出什么摆若蛭行完全都抛在脑后，凭着本能与鸿上交媾。他曾在梦里与revolver交合，对方那情至深处似有波光的金眸很迷人，而现在被他压在身下的鸿上的眼睛却是溢满了泪水，连眼神都在飘忽地勾着高中生，并且随着一次次地抽插而更加涣散。  
明明在梦里是那副游刃有余的样子，到了现实被年下的追求者操的时候，却很快到濒临缴械投降的边缘。  
肢体的碰撞使得一系列美妙的反应发生在鸿上的躯体内，不仅是因太爽而失控的泪液，还有内里不规则的收缩，以及他逐渐颤抖起来的阳具。游作握住了他的那根，隔着避孕套来回撸动，甚至用手掌稍稍握紧，模拟性交。再配合着撸管的频率，后穴的操弄也顶得他难耐，到了这个份上，鸿上连腰都失控地抬起来似要迎接什么炽热的爱液。但几轮顶撞之后，却是他自己先高潮，被游作握着的阳具抖了几下，精液射在安全套里，粉色的套子被精液稍微撑得鼓起了，那疲下来的阳具也惹人怜爱。  
游作看他有些失神，便换了一个姿势，让鸿上侧躺着，抱起他上面的腿试探地往里面操了些许。这个姿势好像可以进入得更深，还可以感受到鸿上高潮之后仍在不断抽搐的穴肉。他慢慢地往里面顶起来，小心翼翼地开发深处，见对方没有抗议，便将力度渐渐加大。  
这番操弄了数下，鸿上的阴茎虽然尚未勃起，但是他也从高潮中回过神来，小幅度地扭腰协调游作的操动。空余的手又挡回脸上，另一只手紧紧抓着床单。  
“别挡脸，我想看你。”游作停下动作，向前倾去拉开他的手，但没想到这样的动作使得他的阳具不小心深入了某个小嘴，一下子让鸿上发出失控的鼻音。他赶紧又后退一些，却感觉到对方的小穴大幅度地剧烈收缩起来，绞得他差点精关失守。  
“啊……!”鸿上把两只手都挡在脸上，“怎么回事，为什么又、嗯……!明明才刚刚射过？都、都还没有勃起啊…”  
高中生更不知所措，就算是梦里也没有这么刺激的场面，“我是不是顶太深了?”  
“当然啊？那边、那是……嗯嗯嗯、你先别动了、退出也不可以…!”鸿上的内里仍在抽动，这样的无射精高潮持续了数十秒才弱下来，“.…..太过分了，playmaker。”他虽然说着埋怨的话语，但是神情却是愉悦的，“第一次做爱，就差点玩坏别人的身体，你还真的是危险的高中生啊。”  
“了见，”游作侧过头亲吻他的脚踝，又慢慢将阴茎几乎全数拔出，“你也是危险的大人。”  
“引诱高中生梦淫、做爱，你可要负全责。”  
那根孽物整根撞入，猝不及防地操得鸿上阴茎都勃起了，他不等鸿上回话，自顾自地地干起来，专心用大肉棒捣弄那方软穴。汗水从他额角滑下去，绿色的眼睛像是捕食者一样紧盯着鸿上，他们的目光在空中交汇纠缠。  
“游作，下次见面的时候，和我决斗吧。”  
“好，不论多少次，我都奉陪到底。”他拉起那纹有汉诺标志的手背，落下一吻。  
然而与温柔的亲吻完全不相符的，是他下半身大力的抽插。就好像想要与鸿上合二为一那样，肆意地顶进去，将自己的阴茎撞在他的肉壁上，然后再退出来，摆动着插进去。  
现实的性爱比梦里还要激烈。鸿上也进入那种沉迷性快感的状态，自己用指尖轻轻揉捏乳头，把小小粒的乳首朝两边拎起，再来回拨弄。游作的阳具似是又顶到了结肠口附近，但这回只是在外面探头探脑，没有真的插入。鸿上也懒得阻止，放松了腰身迎合他。  
肠道外面靠近入口的软肉随着阳具的抽出而有点翻出来，但又紧随着插入被猛地打进去。游作嫌这个体位抱不到鸿上，便又换回传教士式，他一手掐着鸿上的腰猛操，一手抹去他眼角溢出来的液体。  
鸿上双手搂着他脖子和肩膀，腿交叉在游作身后，再次勃起的阳具在游作的下腹上蹭来蹭去。高中生的阳具顶得他爽极了，也不知道有没有用什么技法，怎么每一下都操得到好球带，原来是真的在梦里有认真练习的。阳物变着法子捣弄他的媚肉，又像是惩罚，又像是奖励。过分快乐的电流从他的下体蹿上来，让他不由自主地搂紧了游作。  
先前夜晚的淫梦鸿上并没有记得多少细节，只能感觉到高中生粗重的鼻息和带着情欲沙哑地唤他名字、以及印象模糊的肢体接触。他偶尔醒来发现自己正在淫梦里，成为这个梦的主角，便打起精神迎合几下再沉沉睡去，有时候还会再一次被操醒、回到梦中。比起真正的交合，梦里的做爱完全称得上温和。这初尝人间快乐的高中生简直像马达一样，不知疲惫地在他的后穴耕耘。由于戴着套子，他也不知道对方射过没有，只得在心里赞美年轻人的体力。  
而另一方面，游作也想赞叹鸿上了见的身体，由内而外都是充满了魅力的身体，若没有戴着安全套的话，他肯定会中出这可爱的肉穴。非得让精液满得溢出来才罢休，但事后清理不免麻烦，还是在梦里中出他比较合适。中出之后再把滴着精液的肉棒喂到他嘴边，让他用嘴巴吸干净才可以。  
“游作，”鸿上艰难地在呻吟中叫他的名字。  
高中生的动作没停，只是用目光询问他怎么了。  
“你别想些乱七八糟的，我离你太近了……会感应到啊。”  
被戳穿心思的游作也没有害羞，而是加快了活塞运动的速度，或许是肉体接触催化了他们的精神连接，那边鸿上心里感叹着什么他也全都感受得到。这番性交双方都爽得不行，做到最后，游作干脆趴在鸿上身上，像小犬一样耸动下体，操得鸿上射了好几回，阴茎戴着的套子里精液都积了一小堆。  
等游作结束了性交，爽乎乎地把阳具拔出来的时候，才意识到自己的安全套好像已经破了，那些许白浊从鸿上的后穴流出来。他下意识伸手去拨开那正收缩着的穴口，想将精液清理出来，但手指刚刚插进去便被肠肉紧紧夹住了。  
“既然…都有精液漏进来了，要不，”鸿上半撑着身子看向他，“再、做一回吧。”  
“这次就别带套了。”

 

 

End


End file.
